


but he’s got a pure heart and old habits die hard

by spirithouse



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Post-Break Up, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spirithouse/pseuds/spirithouse
Summary: Jihoon used to keep tally of how long he and Seungcheol managed to stay apart, until he realized how sad that was.





	but he’s got a pure heart and old habits die hard

 

 

 

Jihoon used to keep tally of how long he and Seungcheol managed to stay apart, until he realized how sad that was.

 

How long has it been since Seungcheol has touched him? Not a loose hug, a warm arm around Jihoon’s shoulders, or a hand on his lower back for photos--but actually touching Jihoon’s body? Seungcheol used to dig his  fingers into Jihoon’s hips, along his spine, across his stomach, and into his chest like he wanted to pull out Jihoon’s heart. Keep it to himself, away from others.

 

How long has it been since they broke up?

 

Jihoon is almost surprised at how well he remembers what it’s like to be consumed by Seungcheol. It’s one of those like riding a bike—once you know, you never forget it, no matter the length of absence. Jihoon may be rusty, but he settles back into routine like the breakup never happened.

 

Jihoon sinks into the mattress as Seungcheol’s forearms circle his head and he cages Jihoon’s hips between his thighs. Jihoon feels almost too small underneath him but it’s warm and safe and he can hear Seungcheol’s heartbeat. When Seungcheol kisses him, Jihoon doesn’t question why he blushes. It feels like the first time when Seungcheol kissed Jihoon and his heart stopped as his mind twisted up, unable to comprehend anything else but his love for Seungcheol.

 

Seungcheol says something but Jihoon doesn’t hear it, tangling his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair and shifting so he can wrap his legs around his waist. Jihoon wants, maybe needs, him closer. Jihoon’s shirt is bunched up around his chest and Seungcheol’s mouth licks down from his neck to where his heartbeat is.

 

 Seungcheol pulls back so Jihoon can see how swollen his lips are and how the only thing reflecting inside his eyes is Jihoon. Something falls and breaks inside Jihoon’s chest because, _god,_ he never really got over Seungcheol, did he? No matter how many months pass, learning the many methods of getting over a breakup, or the withdrawals to suffer through—Jihoon still loves him.

 

 Figuring out how they got to this point, where Seungcheol’s removing his clothes and slowly stripping Jihoon of his, is complicated. Jihoon wonders if this was a long time coming, meant to be, or if they’re just foolish.

 

 Jihoon holds Seungcheol close as, “ _oh my god_ ,” falls from his mouth the same time, “ _I love you_ ,” comes from Seungcheol.

 

 Seungcheol loves him. He still loves him.

 

 Jihoon isn’t sure if he should be elated or scared, and allow himself to think that after all this they’ll be together again. He wants to know. He wants to ask. He doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so he’ll deal with it afterwards. Jihoon cradles Seungcheol’s jaw and kisses him, closes his eyes as Seungcheol devours him, and he pretends everything is still okay.

 

 

 


End file.
